


Kiva同人－牙渡：灰，雾气

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Kudos: 5





	Kiva同人－牙渡：灰，雾气

太牙目前和小渡住在一起，太牙在继续着自己的工作职位同时，还负责照顾弟弟。而小渡坚持留在自己父亲红音也留下来的这个房子里制作小提琴，虽然百分之九十的作品都被他认定为失败作烧掉了。  
其实偶尔静香他们很担心小渡迟早要把资金烧光，但是太牙已经完美解决了这个问题。太牙不光不在意，反而很享受小渡依赖自己信任自己的感觉。其实也挺让静香挺担心他们兄弟俩的。  
要说红家的房子里重要的组成部分之一就是浴室。也不知道算不算是红家的习惯之一，思考问题和促进感情的事往往都会在里面泡上一个澡来解决。  
今日也是如此，工作一日的太牙围上浴巾舒服了浸入温水里，顿时身心轻松。  
难得的小渡也拿着浴巾走了进来。自从入住后两个兄弟还没一起泡澡过。因为在要求下小渡还是开始去学校体验校园生活，也不是老在家里了。  
看到小渡后太牙眼底顿时多了欣喜，他嘴角只要看到弟弟总会不由自主的扬起，“真难得，小渡一起泡吗？”  
小渡腼腆的点点头，“也想和太牙哥哥一起泡一次。”说完小渡开始脱衣服。  
太牙不紧不慢的靠回原位，放松身子浸入水中。因为太牙的要求，在他进入浴室的时候Kivat它们是不会飞进来的。一般都和小渡一起泡澡的Kivat它们这次大概因为兄弟两个人一起所以也没有飞进来打扰。  
“学校过的还好吗？”太牙时而会问问小渡一天的情况。自从小渡进入学校这一周里太牙问的更加频繁，毕竟从静香那里听到过小渡以前得的那个世界过敏症。  
“挺好的，大家对我都很好，”小渡露出让太牙放心的表情，点点头。  
褪去上衣的小渡身材及其纤细，即使往日衣服也能显露出来，但是现在他的四肢更加瘦弱。谁都不会相信他就是假面骑士Kiva吧？  
“只是…”小渡突然想到什么，拿着浴巾的动作停下来。  
注意到弟弟的不一样，太牙本能的担心紧张起来。“但是？怎么，被欺负了？”  
反应过来自己引来误会的小渡赶紧笑着忙摇头，“没啦，只是今天突然被学长邀请去音乐部，希望我下周放学后能去参加演奏，也不知道他们从哪里知道我会拉小提琴的，”说到这里小渡不好意思的用手指挠了挠脸颊。  
小渡哪知道静香为了让自己多体验校园和人接触，如何用信件和小渡的演奏视频轰炸音乐部的…但是现在的小渡已经会在别人面前演奏了，不会因为过度紧张而拉出来刺耳的噪音。  
“这不是很好吗？”太牙安心下来，眼睛因为笑容而微微眯起，和澡堂柔和的雾气相得益彰。“小渡美妙的旋律一定是音乐部里最好的，”太牙口气颇有自信。  
“谢谢，”小渡熟练的把自己喜欢的浴巾整齐的围在腰上，踏入热水里。舒服的热度瞬间从小腿直达全身，几乎让人感动的浑身会冒出来一层鸡皮疙瘩，让人欲罢不能的想要快点坐进去。  
滑入水里的小渡像大多人一样闭上眼睛满足的呼出来一口气，随后才略显懒洋洋的沿着池边挪到太牙身边。两个人胳膊贴在一起，在雾气下有些湿润也有点温热。  
就这样放松身子一语不发的共同泡了一会后，小渡提出来给太牙搓澡。太牙自然不会拒绝，两兄弟一前一后坐在小板凳上。小渡搓澡意外熟练，有足够的力道却掌控的很好，太牙觉得极其舒服，其实是第一次让别人帮忙搓澡。  
“舒服吗？”小渡柔和却小心翼翼的试探声从后方传来，这种谨慎乖巧的地方就是小渡的可爱之处。  
即使面朝小渡看不到的方向，太牙还是不自觉露出来赞许宠溺的神情。“很舒服哦，谢谢，”太牙从以前就坚信没有人比小渡还温柔，所以他会在细微的小事上感谢和鼓励小渡。想也知道此时小渡绝对一脸害羞腼腆的样子更加卖力的搓。  
“下面换我来给小渡你搓吧，”太牙提出来，本来小渡有点受宠若惊的说自己可以来，但在太牙真挚的眼神下还是开心的把话吞了回去。  
当两个人调换位置后，太牙视线凝视着小渡白皙漂亮的背部。  
小渡没有等到哥哥用毛巾搓澡，而是等到了小心探班的手指略带悲伤的抚摸。  
“太牙哥哥？”小渡奇怪的往后偏偏头。  
“这个伤疤….”明显太牙的声音带着自责的悲伤和严肃的询问。  
小渡瞬间浑身僵硬，他忘记这件事了....不知道如何是好，小渡脸上的表情也莫名紧张起来。其实后背那个伤疤很小，而且也几乎要看不清了，却没想到太牙观察的那么细微。  
“是那时候我和你战斗留下来的吗？”在小渡还没想到如何回答时，太牙已经把自己料到的结果说出来。  
这显然勾起来两兄弟过去的记忆。那就是他们当时战斗的事情。虽然身为假面骑士锻炼过的身体比别人强韧很多，可是小渡毕竟还是一个孩子而且还有一半人类的血统，战斗自然会留下来一点伤疤。  
“我给你留下来的伤疤。”  
“…太牙哥哥…啊，他们说以后会消失的，所以不用担心，”小渡解释。  
”嗯…“  
要说这个大概是因为伤的太重才到现在还能看到伤疤，而论最后的战斗无非就是他们兄弟当初在误会和何解下的打斗。想到当时小渡独自称王的理由，即使现在太牙还是怀着感激和心疼对心情对自己感到自责。  
“果然....没有人比小渡更温柔了，”回忆一瞬间掠过，让太牙不经意说出来感想。  
已经被猜到伤疤来源的小渡自然不会再去找什么借口，他只是低头看着地上被自己弄湿的瓷砖露出温和的笑容，口气带着安慰，“太牙哥哥也很温柔啊…”  
感知到后背上的手离开后，小渡抬起头侧过去用余光隐约望见身后人湿润的头发。  
”我最喜欢太牙哥哥了！“小渡笑的很纯真，他只是坦白说出来自己的感想而已。  
”对不起，“太牙抿了抿嘴以后如此说道，这是自那次事件后他一直没能及时说出来的话。太牙手从侧面轻轻握住了小渡纤细的胳膊，小渡不自觉的抬起手按在他的手上。  
真是的，现在反而变成弟弟安慰哥哥了吗！  
小渡努力思考如何让太牙心情好起来，一会给他做他喜欢吃的吧，或者饭前来一个小提琴演奏呢？不过给予小渡沉默的回应的，是背脊上传来的柔软碰触。  
太牙真诚的将唇贴在小渡背脊的伤痕上，只是很轻的按在上面没有移开，双唇被小渡身上残留的湿气润滑。  
“唔....哥哥？”小渡脸颊顿时有点发烫，不过他没有躲闪，更多是关心太牙的举动。  
双臂上的手滑落，抵达腰际时绕道前面抱住那毫无遮拦的腰部，手指一勾小渡本来整理好的浴巾就这样滑落堆在腿上。太牙收紧的臂弯并不很用力，只是感受毫无隔阂的和弟弟贴合在一起传来体温，太牙虽然身材也很匀称，不过也能轻易覆盖上小渡的身体。  
太牙不紧不慢，享受着每一步的亲吻，他的唇就这样沿着小渡分明清晰的脊线一路向上。伴随着攀爬的动作，手臂向上在小渡胸口收紧，感受到对方那加速可爱的心跳如此清晰的传入掌心。小渡因为害羞而抬手从外侧紧紧握住太牙的手背，抿着嘴唇不发出来叫声。  
吻最后停留在了小渡后颈，湿润的头发贴在肌肤上一缕缕分开露出白皙的脖颈，但是最后头发还是阻拦了太牙吻的道路。  
太牙不自觉从板凳上站起来，附身轻巧的压在小渡背上，小渡在他胸口下缩了起来。随后偏头，太牙的齿尖从后方在小渡耳廓外磨了磨，太牙终于满足的听到小渡喉咙里发出来小狗般的呜咽。  
后来，太牙还是抬手牵起了小渡带回浴缸里。那份小心翼翼让人会误认为是King牵着Queen的感觉吧，但是两个人都没发现。  
彼此围在腰间的浴巾都被留在了外面的板凳上，浴室里响起来两个人滑入水中的声响。  
小渡面对面的坐在太牙身上，具体是趴伏在对方身上。小渡虽然有点想躲避目光可是这样他之能正视哥哥的眼睛。太牙毫不忌讳，他想让看到弟弟舒服的样子，弥补过去的误会。手指就这样沿着小渡的侧腰滑到后方，手指探入那紧致的小穴。  
小渡好似一个受惊的小动物一般在他怀里发出闷哼浑身颤抖，握拳的手没有逃过太牙的余光。太牙一边抽动着手指一遍低头亲吻小渡湿润的额头给予安慰。  
小渡眯着眼睛将脸蹭在太牙颈窝中，注意力却在额前的亲吻，和身后的刺激下徘徊。小渡努力接受着太牙的手指，他并不讨厌哥哥在自己体内，而连带流进来的温水则让摩擦变小了很多。  
小渡还没有完全适应，虽然手指的适应让他紧张，但是却不痛。他想要接受太牙，他们之间的感情不光是兄弟，也是最初的朋友。  
轻轻扭动腰肢，随着手指的加入小渡慢慢恢复过来，抬头吻上太牙。太牙起先有点吃惊于小渡的主动，但身体率先一步回应回去。两个人身前的分身彼此贴合在一次，随着身体的摩擦相互挑逗对方。  
“太牙....哥哥，嗯…”小渡呼唤的口气里散发着炙热。  
太牙眼眸深处都是小渡的面容，此时的弟弟和往日腼腆但做事又认真的小渡不一样，现在是诱惑和情欲最完美的结晶。太牙嘴角不自觉地勾起来，但是只要对弟弟，即使欲望的笑容也柔和的就和这池中的水一样温暖。  
在扶着小渡的腰让其慢慢坐入自己坚挺的分身上时，太牙很关心的询问对方痛不痛。虽然的确有点闷胀，可是小渡却乖乖忍着。其实太牙都看出来，不过他感受到小渡不拒绝的心理，所以不说出来只是用手部施加的点点压力引导小渡含下自己的分身。  
“呃…哥哥…”小渡眼角也许是被雾气感染，有些湿润。可是他最后还是成功含下全部，能做到这一点纯属两个人对于对方满足迎合的心里和超过感情的配合。小渡感受到体内完全被哥哥的分身撑满，他好几次调整自己凌乱的呼吸，不过却被太牙抚摸脸颊的手扰乱。  
“小渡，你很努力，”还是一如既往温和的鼓励，太牙动作很小心的动起来。  
起先小渡有点惊慌的发出轻叫，不过后来怕Kivat它们听到就忍住了。不过小渡发现并没有疼痛，虽然有点奇妙的感觉，却让他想要继续下去。  
双手撑在太牙的肩头，小渡伴随着太牙动作尝试抬起身子，配合动作用腿支撑晃动腰  
肢。  
太牙对于拿走小渡的第一次及其小心翼翼，就好似爱护易碎品一样的护着小渡不让他受伤。可是太牙也不是只会缓缓坐着流程的人，每一次抽出和进入的过程都温柔小心的不给小渡带去摩擦负担，但紧接着在伸入深处的时候加快速度直达最后的敏感点，舒服的刺激让小渡发出清晰的娇喘，眼神迷离可人。太牙喜欢欣赏弟弟开心满足的样子。  
“会被——嗯….Kivat....听到的，呃啊….！”  
“不会的，它们不会进来..嗯——…”太牙一边继续动作一边安抚着小渡。  
面对弟弟的事情，太牙也许会放弃冷静。但是对于现在这样的事情，只要不伤害小渡，那么太牙便不会失去理智。每一个动作都操控的精准，而太牙也知道自己其实在感受每次进入深处的那份快感。扶着小渡腰的手随着动作微微动着手指在那细嫩的肉体上留下鲜明的碰触和揉捏。  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒服.....额啊——…”  
小渡已经放弃思考Kivat它们了，除了体内的快感就是肌肤上太牙留给的每一寸温度和他熟悉的嗓音。  
“小渡，你的声音…”  
“声音？”  
“很好听，”太牙扶在小渡腰边的手此刻绕去小渡的背上，感受小渡弓起来的背部上随着动作若隐若现的脊线如何在指腹上跳动。“就好像——”  
“就——嗯...就好像什么….？”小渡感受到背部示意性的按压，慢慢努力降低腰部放松身体。他内部寄宿的触动大概夹的太牙有些痛。  
太牙感受轻松了一些，眼角的笑意恢复过来，“就和小提琴的旋律一样好听，”说完一只手臂环上小渡，让亲爱的弟弟放松下来滑入自己怀中。  
他们身体动作荡起来的水翻起涟漪，拍打在池边再度折回，直到碰触两个人的肌肤才再次被推出去，就这样往返着。时而溅到池外的水声，也被两个人的喘息和肉体拍打而击发的水声淹没。  
太牙听着小渡喘息在耳边的娇吟声，手指磨搓着那湿润的发丝，感受每一缕划过指尖留下的水纹和光滑的触感。  
“一个人去吗？”  
“不，不要....哥哥...和哥哥一起去，”小渡恳求着，眼神在本人没注意的情况下带上撒娇的意味。  
太牙很是溺爱的笑起来，“我知道了，一起。”随后他加快速度。  
浴室里的两个人的喘息和集体声音在荡起的水纹中不停回响。  
终于释放出来，白浊融入水中。小渡瘦弱的身子在快感冲击下软入太牙怀里，思维空白。此刻太牙才感受到后背池边传来的冰凉，之前都被他忽视了。  
小渡显然累了，不过在太牙又劝又哄下还是立起发抖抽搐的双腿抬起下半身，太牙总算从小渡体内退了出来。  
“小渡累的话，就这样乖乖呆着吧，”虽然自己呼吸也有些喘，不过太牙还是第一个想到小渡，“我帮你清理里面。来，放轻松…不会弄痛你的，相信我。”  
小渡点点头，靠在哥哥身上感受对方手指扩张开有些红肿的后方用水清洗出来里面的蜜液。这次动作没有挑逗和欲望，只是安抚般的轻柔。随着水温下降，浴室里的雾气也散开，太牙低着头透过滴着水珠的发丝看到小渡翻着红晕的面颊，满意的将唇部贴在对方发顶。  
等两个人出来时，浴缸里的水几乎都凉了。太牙这次没有让小渡做饭，而是打了电话叫了外卖。在此期间把小渡抱回了房间，亲手帮换了衣服。  
总之差一点太牙就要求自己把饭送到屋里喂小渡了，不过小渡还是起身拉着自家哥哥回到了饭桌。看来这次浴缸里的感情促进，有点强烈呢。


End file.
